An existing electrical connector for connecting a chip module to a circuit board includes an insulating body. The insulating body is provided with multiple accommodating grooves passing through the surface thereof, and multiple terminals are retained in the accommodating grooves. One end of each terminal abuts against the chip module, and the other end is soldered to the circuit board, thereby achieving electrical conduction of the chip module and the circuit board. A partition is included between the adjacent accommodating grooves, and a protruding block is formed by protruding upwards from the partition. In use, the chip module is mounted onto the electrical connector, and then a downward acting force is applied to the chip module, such that the chip module downward abuts the terminals to ensure good contact of the chip module with the terminals. Since the protruding block upward supports the chip module, it can be avoided that the chip module is crushed and it is prevented that the terminals are deformed excessively when pressed. During the molding of the insulating body, the insulating body is injection molded in a mol. After completion of the injection molding, the insulating body needs to be separated from the mold. Therefore, multiple grooves are disposed on the partition, allowing people to use a pushing pin to push in the groove to separate the insulating body from the mold. However, the surface of the partition needs to be provided with the protruding blocks and the grooves spaced apart, thereby causing an excessively large surface area of the partition, resulting in a larger interval between the terminals, and hindering the development of terminal intensification of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.